Cloud computing is well known as an Internet-based computer technology, whereby dynamically scalable and often virtualized resources are provided as a service over the Internet. Advantageously, users need not have knowledge of, expertise in, or control over the technology infrastructure “in the cloud” that supports them.
Cloud computing is based upon web-based Application Programming Interfaces (APIs) known as web services. Without web services, cloud computing would not exist. Web services are an embedded part of consumer applications such as Facebook, Twitter, eBay®, and Amazon.com.
One drawback to conventional cloud computing is that not all activity can be performed “in the cloud.” A large percentage of web services require local computation and offline persistence (storage or caching of data) on computing devices (e.g., desktop computer, mobile smartphone, video game consoles). The requirement of offline persistence can create problems for web services as the number of people utilizing multiple computing devices increases. Problems can occur when an individual uses more than one computing device to access web services that require data to be stored or cached on the computing device. Often, the data required by the web service will become out of sync as the individual user switches back and forth between his or her different computing devices.
Synchronization is commonly thought of as a means to keep contact and calendar information consistent between a mobile device (e.g., mobile phones, personal digital assistants) and a computer. Synchronization is now being used to support other types of applications such as social networking, online shopping and online auctions. Synchronization manages the interactions between the plurality of mobile devices and at least one personalized application that have enabled access via web services (e.g., Facebook, Twitter, E-Bay, Amazon.com).
Providing promotional material (e.g., advertisements, loyalty card programs, coupons, rebates) “in the clouds” has been problematic as well. Google's Internet search-based advertisements model is viewed as a value to users when searching the Internet and it has proved to be a successful and profitable advertisement mechanism. However, users have not shown the same positive reaction to advertisements when displayed in web services (e.g., social networking websites). As a result, many cloud web services relying on revenue from promotional material still struggle to yield a profit.
One advertising challenge faced by certain web services is that it is not only necessary to target the user, but it is also necessary to target the computing device or devices utilized by the user. As an example, promotional material for a new downloadable video game may be received by a user on his or her smartphone, but not received by the user's video game console, where it is appropriate and desirable. A user interested in the video game advertised in the promotion at the time he or she views the promotional material on his or her smartphone may later forget about the advertisement or lose interest in the game if the promotional material is not also received on the user's video game console. However, the same user is more likely to consider and act on the same promotional material if it were available at the video game console, thereby increasing the likelihood that the promotion will be effective.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and system for efficiently and effectively identifying, managing and delivering promotional material to computing devices.